Snowhare
SnowHare Please do not use Snowhare/the content/the picture without my consent please and thank you! Snowhare is Jacquelyn's main IceWing mascot. Canon infobox art by Nightstrike and modern infobox art by Nightstrike Appearance Snowhares' scales are albino white. Her coloring has been described as "White as Snow", "Blinding White", and "Whiter than a Pearl". Her head is shaped like a diamond and is very narrow. She is a lean dragon with a surprisingly strong but narrow, whip-like tail with extra icicle-shaped spines, being very sharp at the tip of her tail. Snowhare has red eyes, forked pink tongue, and ridged, serrated claws to grip the ice with while traveling around her habitat. Snowhare has also been noted to have pink blood unlike the other Pyrrhian tribes including her own. Her claws are described to feel "four times sharper than average claws" due to them being serrated. She has dark red orangish freckles or markings on her face. Her skin underneath her scales is pink as is her underbelly and it gives off a pink glow because of her being albino. Personality Snowhare is a dragoness in search of love, freedom, and peace. She is quite beautiful and many dragons would love to marry her but at the time she wasn't in search of that kind of love. What she wanted was a family, a mother and a father. However, she never got her wish but she did indeed become a mother herself. Snowhare is kind n' loving towards those she cares for and loves. She is protective of her dragonets and will not let anyone hurt them. When they get hurt she patches them up and makes them a snack. She hopes one day she will be free from the prying eyes of Scarlet and the SkyWings. Snowhare loves her family very much. She has faith in her friends and family that they will help her. Towards others she has a short temper and snide remarks. One wrong move and you'll end up over dead or severely injured. She is sweet but always wants straight talk. Most of the time she is full of joy and just want whats best for everyone else. Abilities Snowhare can withstand subzero temperatures and very bright light. Her serrated claws are incredibly good at gripping at ice and can be used to tear into her enemies' flesh quite easily, and being clawed by her is said to be similar to getting clawed four times. Snowhares IceWing scales radiate a chill, similar to SandWing scales, which radiate heat. Instead of breathing fire, she can exhale a deadly freezing weapon called frost-breathe, sometimes known by other dragons as "freezing death breathe." This vapor can quickly induce terrible frostbite, and if the frost-breathe enter through another dragon's throat, it can kill them by fusing their internal organs together, however this can be countered by lava as discussed below. Frost-breathe can cause limbs to fall clean off, it can be described as a glittering smoke. Her frost-breathe is sometimes used to extinguish fires. If it hits the soil, ice crystal will begin to grow. She can be stopped from using her power for a short amount of time by hot metal, fire, or other warm and hot materials. If near volcano's she will not be able to use her frost-breathe. If she were to shoot frost-breathe into the throat of a dragon, the only known way for them to survive an attack would be to jump into lava to keep their temperature balanced. The ice, however would discolor their eyes, teeth, scales, and throat. The ice will overwhelm you if ever you leave the lava for more than a few seconds. SkyWings born with too much fire like Peril are immune to their frost-breathe, but the area that is hit by frost-breathe does go numb for a while, while the fire-scales fight the frost-breathe. She has a sharp, glittering, bright mind that is hard to read, but even harder to read when she is clumped together with other IceWings because their minds are said to "reflect" off of each other. History WIP Relationships Name: Queen Scarlet Snowhare says Scarlet was like well a mother to her. Scarlet even treated Snowhare as her own. She was to marry Scarlet's eldest son since as Scarlet would say "She has such great qualities". Name: Cotton Candy Her second mate a RainWing. What a disgrace everyone said but she didn't care. He loved her and he baked for her chocolate bunnies and camels. But she left him while carrying his eggs for another. Name: Prince Vermilion He was Snowhares first love but he had to go back and cover up their track. At first when they were young she didn't want to marry him but soon she realized she loved him and they ran away together. However, she never saw him again when he went back or did she. As far as she says she thinks he's dead. Name: Tramp Snowhares third and final mate or love. No one knows if they had dragonets together. Name: Princess Ruby Snowhare was friends with Vermilion's sister, she approved of Vermilion marrying Snowhare/ Name: Osprey Well, he ruined Scarlet's plans for Snowhare. Does he have to ruin everything? Trivia * Snowhare was both born and raised as a prisoner in the Sky kingdom palace by Queen Scarlet. * Snowhare did not pass on her Albinism to her only dragonet White Lightning who is a Hybrid. * I cannot tell you who her mate was nor what tribe he was or is at the moment because you have to be and have a VIP Pass. * A Snowhare is a type of hare a close relative of the rabbit and can survive the harsh cold. * She was in fact inspired by Johnny the Gorilla from the movie Sing who sings "I'm Still Standing" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Occupation (Other)